A drastic need exists for a convenient and efficient implement to facilitate removal of heavy snow deposits from the glass and metal surfaces of automotive vehicles. This need has not been satisfied in the prior art, and it is the object of the invention to provide a snow removal device for vehicles which will completely satisfy the need in a very economical manner.
Efficient devices, such as hand scrapers, are available on the market for scraping ice and shallow deposits of snow from windshields and other glass surfaces. These devices are not suitable for removing heavy snow deposits, however. Customarily, the frustrated motorist will resort to the kitchen broom and sometimes to a snow shovel which can seriously damage the vehicle finish and is not convenient to use. In the case of a broom, the same is not designed for the required snow removal operation and therefore does an inadequate job. Furthermore, the snow removal operation soaks and usually damages the broom.
In the description to follow, it will be seen that the snow removal device forming the invention is ideally suited to its intended use, is very convenient and easy to use, is lightweight, economical to manufacture, and cannot damage the vehicle. The rubber-like blades act on the glass and metal surfaces as a squeegee to clean them thoroughly.
Other features and advantages of the invention will appear hereinafter.